We're Not in Hogwarts Anymore
by otps-a-plenty
Summary: Hermione, Ron, and Harry are stuck in a time bubble. They can't escape the bubble until they find Hogwarts, A History. And they only have 2 weeks/Merlin and Arthur were on there first picnic in ages, when they hear a noise in the bushes. Inside, they find 3 strangely dressed teenagers and have there world turned upside down while trying to race against time.(Est. Merthur/OotP-era)
1. A Picnic

**A/N- Hello! I appreciate you deciding to read this fic. I will try to update once a week, but no promises. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be. All criticism is accepted but do try to be civil about it.**

**UPDATE-While I'm writing the second chapter, I realised there would be a load of continuity errors. I'll be constantly updating revised chapters, so if you do spot some, feel free to point them out :)\**

**AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO FIREFLY.1212 FOR BETA-ING THIS CHAPTER! YOU SHOULD ALL GO CHECK OUT ALL HER FICS**

I woke up with Arthur's arms enclosing me. I was thankful for that, since I just had a nightmare, the reoccurring one of Arthur nearly dying on that fateful fighting against Morgana's army, Mordred stabbed him in the side. I barely kept him alive, even with magic at my disposal. I was incredibly lucky that night. Neither of us knew what exactly happened, but right when I felt his pulse drop lower than it ever has, we were engulfed by a blinding light, and a voice said in a gentle way, "It is not your time yet, King Arthur. There are things you must do on this earth with your companion." When the light faded, he was fine and healthy, not pain whatsoever. We were so ecstatic and happy, and I got a bit carried away. Accidentally told him that I loved him, and didn't even realize until he returned the favor, and then slowly kissed me.

We didn't exactly tell anyone about the last bit, but walking into encampment holding hands and sleeping in the same room pretty much ensured everyone knew of our relationship. I was still Arthur's manservant, the only difference was the knights teasing us more and doing couple-y things. Guinevere was fine with it, was happy for us even. She became an apprentice to the cooks, and now, head of the kitchen. She didn't really have the heart to rule, nor resume her post as servant girl. Arthur made sure she had a job lined up for her in the castle though, and she already had a knack for cooking. The war greatly strained her, and gave her a form of a stress disorder. Cooking and constantly being surrounded by her friends helped her condition. Everything was going great these past few months. Everything was rebuilt, Arthur wasn't having trouble with the commoners, and everyone was happy. I was content and ready to fall asleep again before I saw the light streaming through the window, and remembered what I had planned.

I extracted myself from Arthur's arm and got dressed (much to Arthur's probable disappointment.) ,making sure Arthur wasn't awake yet and rushed down to the kitchens.

Upon my arrival, I saw Guinevere kneading some dough for the biscuits. "Do you have the basket, Gwen?" I asked her. "Yes, Merlin. Have fun and don't let the horses run off again," she said with a smile. The last time Arthur and me went out we kind of…got distracted…and let the horses get away. We found them again, of course…at the royal stable. That story got around quite fast. My cheeks darkened slightly as I took the basket and thanked Guinevere.

On the way upstairs, I went through my mental checklist. _Basket? Check. Blanket? Check. Horses? Check. All I need is Arthur and we can go._ Once I reached our room, I silenced the hinges with a spell and entered the room. Thankfully, Arthur was still asleep. I put the basket on my side of the bed and made sure that his sword was out of reach.

I started to creep up on his side and was starting to giggle before jumping on him and tickling him. It was our favorite way of waking each other up. Arthur shrieked like a little girl before trying to pin me down. I considered casting an incantation, but decided that would be unfair. I still put up a fight though, even as he sat on my hips and held my arms down. He was out of breath and still smiling though. "VICTORY IS MINE!" he shouted, knowing I put a silencing charm around our room long ago, after being found in a decidedly compromising position. Arthur kissed me on the lips (I wasn't arguing,) but once he started moving down I had to, unfortunately, stop him.

"Wait, we need to go out today Arthur. Now is not the time!" I said, trying to impede Arthur's progress undoing my shirt. He wasn't listening, so I said a quick spell and he was levitating above me, kissing and licking the air. I rolled to the side, laughing at his face, and dropped a very confused-looking Arthur. "What is so important that absolutely can't wait?" He asked, getting dressed. "We," I said, getting the basket, "are going on a picnic." I turned in a circle, looking for my neck scarf. "Looking for this?" Arthur said, smirking. Luckily, I had been in this situation before. I already put Arthur's sword in his scabbard, but had it in my belt. "Think you might want this?" I said, as my partner's smirk left his face. "Come and get it!" I yelled, racing out of the room and tucking the sword back in its sheath.

As I ran down the hallway and down the stairs, I heard quite a few threats and words I won't repeat fly out of my boyfriend's royal mouth. Running down the palace steps, I mounted my horse, knowing Arthur would never let me get away from him so easily. I thanked the guards and sped into the woods. It was such a rush, a full-on gallop. Whenever we go on quests, we never go faster then a trot for fear of running our steeds down before reaching our destination. I took a right into a clear meadow and slowed down. I knew Arthur took longer mounting then me so I knew he would be far enough behind to see us slow down.

As I dismounted and tied off the horse, I heard Arthur's stream of insults stop. "What," he said, taking his sword, "the HELL was that for?" I smirked and grabbed my neck scarf, turning around and pecking him on the cheek. "That was me getting you out of our room so we could have a picnic." "Well, you didn't have to do it _that _ way, idiot." Arthur said the last part under his breath. I know he was secretly pleased; after all, he was the one setting up the blanket while I untacked our mounts. After I finished we sat down on he blanket while I got the food out. "I got strawberries, grapes, bread, and an apple pie." Arthur looked very happy. "Perfect. Lets split the food." He then sliced the bread in half and divvied up the fruit. I took my half, and he his.

Right as Arthur was about to take his first bite of the bread, I threw a grape at his mouth. I chuckled as he chewed the grape. "Merlin, you are toeing the line this morning."

"What line?" I said feigning innocence, knowing full well what he meant.

I was preparing to eat my bread when a blur of red hit it and I tasted strawberry. "I knew asking for extra food was right!" I said as I picked a bunch of grapes and started pelting Arthur with grapes and getting hit with strawberries. "This is WAR Merlin!" Arthur yelled as I got hit in the face. "I'm going to get you Arthur Pendragon if it's the last thing do!" I yell with a smile. I decide to take the forward approach and tackle him. I'm quick, sohe didn't catch me, not really. I use his speed against him and he sprawls backwards. He goes down with an 'oomph' and I know he has lost his breath. I take the opportunity to pin him down, much like how he did to me this morning.

"Oh it looks like I'm all defenseless now, doesn't it?" Arthur struggles out. "Eh, yeah, it does. You can barely speak." I say, and then lower myself down on him. I kiss him, and we melt together. I take my hands off his wrists and place it on his sexy, sharpened cheekbones. **(A/N- Everyone is to busy staring at Colin's cheeks that no one notices Bradley's)** Arthur take the opportunity to place his calloused hands on my back and cradling my head. As I feel Arthur start to push s on our sides, I hear leaves move and cracking twigs. I ignore it, as the woods surrounding the meadow are filled with creatures but then I hear a voice. "Ronald be quiet! You dolt."

Arthur freezes up and I get off of him and we both draw our swords. Whenever we plan a picnic, we always clear the area of guards and commoners the day before. Approaching the brush, I say, "Scare and capture?" Arthur nods. This method is one used when sneaking up on the knights for a laugh. I scare the 'prey' and Arthur captures/attacks them. Very effective. I creep around the cluster of trees and then…wait for it…wait for it…now! I jump into the trees, and happen upon three very strangely dressed teenagers. They shriek and jump out the other way, where Arthur is, preparing to catch them.

I take a look at them. There are two boys, one girl. They can't be older than 15. The girl has mousy brown hair, fairly unruly and wild. One of the boys, the tallest, has flaming orange hair and a bunch of freckles. The final boy, taller then the girl, has jet black hair with piercing green eyes. Also, a peculiarly shaped scar; I would describe it as like a bolt of lightning. _How would one go about getting such a scar?_

"Why the hell are you here?" Arthur says, angrily. "Why, um, hello sir. We have no idea where we are or how we got here so um. Yes. Don't kill us, please?" The girl says, with the mousy brown hair. "Very articulate Hermione. Good job," One of the boys says, the one with flaming orange hair. The one apparently called Hermione hits him upside the head. "Well, Arthur, I don' think we should trust them in the state they're in. I suppose we should clean up and take them to Gaius," I say, my voice laced with sadness. "We'll finish our picnic tomorrow," Arthur says, "I promise." I look into their confused faces. "Can any of you ride a horse?"


	2. In The Library (FOr the most part)

"So what exactly are we looking for again?" Ron asked. I just sighed. He really is an idiot sometimes. "We are looking," I reply, glancing at the spines of the books, "for anything that might possibly help us with Umbridge." _Or just something nice to read because reading is fucking fun, _I thought. "Hermione, I doubt that anyone had this sort of problem before," Harry said, pessimistic as ever. "Well, what would you say if I told you the only reason we're in the library is that I'm bored and want a book to read?" I said huffily. The boys were really getting on my nerves. "Well just grab a stack, look at them! You literally have no taste in books whatsoever." Ron said, looking irritated. "Alright, if you're s keen, why don't you pick the books out for me then?" I say, sick of Ron. I go to the nearest reading desk, and announce, "I'm _waiting_ Ronald." He rolls his eyes and goes down a different aisle of books. Harry just looks back and forth at where I am and when Ron was. He then just shakes his head and sits across from me. "We'll be here a long time, if we can't take out books for anything other then class work. How are you dealing so far?" Harry asked, genuinely concerned. "I'm fine, since I've started packing books. I gotten some more from home after Christmas Break," I reply to him.

"This enough books for you?" Ron grunts, and I start laughing. He has a stack from his waist to over his eyes, and is precariously close to dropping them. I'm getting up to help him right when he sets them down on the table. "Don't hurt yourself, Ron." I said, looking at his hands. He had deep impressions of the corners of his hands. "Well, choose one and let's go! I have a note from McGonagall for any book we need," Ron explained, getting impatient. I swear, he's allergic to the written word.

I start leafing through the books until I find one I find particularly unusual. "Ron," I ask, looking at the book closer. The title is "The Pendragon Legacies. " "I've read every book we have on King Arthur and Merlin, but I've never seen this one before. Madame Pince would have us notified of any new arrivals, and this is _old_." I'm not sure what to make of this- but I decide to read it anyway.

"Come on you two. Let's get back to the common room," I call back to Harry and Ron. After checking out my book, I wait until I've reached the hallway and the two caught up with me before I decide to start inspecting the outside of the book. I could feel them breathing down my neck, one on either side of me. _Okay, one of them is Ron. I can feel more warmth on my right side, and Harry is shorter then Ron, so he is on my left. Stay calm._ "Well, let's see what this story has that wasn't in the other books," I said, and opened the front cover.

Once I opened the book, I felt a tugging sensation around my navel area. My mind began to race with possible explanations.

_Okay, based on the physical feeling, I'm pretty sure the book is a portkey. But wouldn't it activate immediately after Ronald picked it up? Unless you have to pick up a certain part of the book for the portkey to activate. I did touch the inside binding area, and you cant reach that unless you open the book. The only thing we can do is hope we end up someplace familiar, send an owl to the school, and get back soon._

After this went through my head, we landed in a forest. Thanks to last years practice, we landed softly, not cracking any branches. "Before either of you say anything," I whisper, looking around, "do either of you know where we are?" They both shook their heads. I roll my eyes. Should've known I wouldn't be getting any help from them. "Alright. Let's see if there are any clues in the book," I open the book again. As I flip through the pages, looking for anything that doesn't appear as if it belongs, a hand written note falls put.

_**If you have this note in your hands, that means you have been transported to Arthurian times. You have a simple task-get back to wherever you came from. But while you are here, you must find an answer to your dilemma. I know you have a problem, because otherwise this book would not have made itself visible to you. This is not a normal portkey, because once you have an answer, this book will act as one yet again. You will not be missed, because time is stuck where you came from. Do not try to figure out who I am. A new set of instructions will appear when you most need them. If you need to use the book as reference, do not share any information with the inhabitants. Knowing to much of your future can be very dangerous.**_

After I finished reading, I looked at the boys. Harry stated, "Well, Arthurian times. I'm guessing that means we're in the time under King Arthur's rule. So magic might not be legal right now. Let-" I don't know what he was going to say, but just then, I heard a horse and someone shouting. I clapped my hand over his mouth, and quietly told Ron not to say a word. Once I was sure Harry wasn't going to say anything, I took my hand off his mouth. He gave me a look, but then glanced out in between the trees and branches.

I don't think any of us expected what we saw. A man with raven hair in his late 20's, early 30's was galloping away from a blond of about the same age. After catching up to each other, they shared a kiss, and began setting up a picnic.

_Aww, how sweet,_ I thought to myself. Looking at the others, I started thinking I might have said it aloud, based off their incredulous looks. Harry just took the book from my clutches and started leafing through it. I kneeled behind him, and asked him, "What exactly are you looking for?" Harry just kept perusing the table of contents. I heard Ron say, "Ugh, no, I do _not_ want to watch them do that!" He said it quietly, but as he stepped back, he accidently (well, I'm assuming it was accidental; who knows with him) put his foot down on twigs, and then tripped over a root and shook and entire branch.

"Ronald be quiet, you dolt!" I said, a bit louder then anticipated. I froze, and so did everyone else. We just kind of huddled together, waiting for them to find us. I briefly considered revealing our position, but if I did that would eliminate any chance of not being found. I was paralyzed with fear; I had never been in this situation, so exposed. Magic was far too risky, so there was no other option then to wait for the two to pass and await our fate to crash down upon us.

**WOOT IT'S DONE**

**I had a load of issues getting through this one. Sorry it's so short. (If Hannah is willing to beta this chapter, I don't doubt it will be fattened. Huge thanks to you for beta-ing the first chapter ****)**

**Also, thank you to jakefan for the first (and so far, only) review!**


	3. To Camelot

"So can any of you ride a horse?" Merlin asked. I beckoned after them so we could clean up and resaddle our horses.

The girl said, "I can." I looked at them, made an approximation of weight. "Well, which one of you will be alone?" I asked. The horses were strong, but three people? Far too much weight. And I was king. I couldn't let someone walk while I rode.

The raven-haired boy immediately said, "Oh I will. Does that mean these two will ride together? Oh yes, I'll walk." I gave him a strange look. No one sane was keen to go alone on their first ride. But then I noticed the blush on the other two's cheek, and realized his plan. I struggled not to laugh, as was Merlin. We reached the horses and started to put the tack back on them.

After I regained my composure, I said, "Alright then. Merlin-" I motioned for him to help up the boy riding alone. He then got the saddle tightened and was done tacking up. I finished mine and got down on one knee and locked my hands together. "Alright, you-" I pointed at the girl-" up first. Then you." As they got up, I adjusted the saddle. "Do you need any help?" I asked. She shook her head. "Alright. If everyone's ready, let's just walk for now.

"So what are your names?" I said, and walked next to Merlin. I tangled my fingers in his. He used his other hand to gently guide the horse forward. The horse was trained enough that he didn't necessarily need to be led on, but the rider could always get in trouble, and I'm pretty sure the boy would be comfortable if he was going to be in range if he were to fall.

"I'm Hermione, and he's Ron," The girl said, gesturing to the boy behind her.

"And I'm Harry Potter. Yes, The-Boy-Who-Liv-" He then shut his mouth and said, "Just Harry." I peered at them. What was he going to say? I looked at Merlin. He was as confused as I was.

"Alright, Just Harry, Hermione, Ron. I'm King Arthur of Camelot, and this is my better half, Merlin." I saw the blood drain from Hermione's face.

"Oh I- um. I'm so sorry-. Sire, I'm so sorry. I- just." She stammered and stuttered out.

"Relax, Hermione. He doesn't bite-" Merlin said, then snuck a look at me. "Usually." I remembered how long Merlin had to be careful of where he had his scarf because I bit his neck a little to hard.

"Ron, you're to far back on the saddle. You're going to fall off if you don't move forward," I said, noticing his position. With a slight blush, he moved closer to Hermione. Merlin looked at Harry, who was starting to snicker. He then saw Ron, and added, "Also, if you don't hold on to Hermione's waist, you're bound to fall. You're unstable as it is."  
Harry couldn't take it anymore. One look at the pair and he burst out laughing. He couldn't control himself.

I whispered in Merlin's ear, "Kids these days," and lightly brushed my lips against his earlobe.

* * *

We arrived at Camelot soon after. Ron and Hermione were still blushing furiously and Harry still had the occasional snicker.

I said, "Stop here. I assume you don't need the stool to dismount?" The two nodded and got off Merlin's steed. I helped Harry get down.

Merlin said thanks to the stable hands, while I beckoned to the children, "Come on, this way." The kids followed in close suit. I heard a thump and turned around. Merlin was lying on the steps. Apparently he tried to run up the stairs to catch up to me, and tripped. I laughed and helped him up.

"Really Merlin, after all this time you still are an idiot," I remarked, and slid his hand into mine.

As we began walking towards Gaius's chambers, Merlin smirked, "At least I'm not a clot pole." We didn't have pet names like 'honey' or 'sweetie,' we had 'idiot' and 'clot pole.' After we made a right turn to the staircase leading to the physician's office, I could hear snatches of the whispered conversation behind us. Words like 'Hogwarts,' 'portkey,' book,' and 'Umbridge' floated up to my ears. Merlin and me shared a look. I stared into his deep, green eyes. I recalled the shade of gold they turned when he called upon his magic. I wondered if he could use magic to find out where these kids came from. He answered the unasked question with an almost imperceptible shake of his head. I nodded, and finally broke our stare. I noticed that we were nearing the door, and that the conversation behind us had stopped completely.

I cleared my throat and said, "Alright, this is Gaius, the Court Physician's room. Don't touch anything you aren't told to." I knocked on the door and entered.

Merlin called out, "Gaius!" He appeared from his room, glanced at us five, and said, "Merlin. Arthur. I didn't know you two were adopting. Congratulations." I didn't turn to Merlin, but I could practically feel the heat radiating off the tips of his ears, which turned red when he became embarrassed.

As blood rushed to my cheeks, and I choked out, "No! Gaius, we were out and found these three wandering around. Apparently they have no clue where they are, and are dressed very strangely. They're too young for immediate interrogation and we thought it would be best to leave them with you." I said, desperately willing the flush in my cheeks to go down.

Merlin said to the children, looking slightly intimidated but had wonder all over their face, "You can trust us, and Gaius. Don't restrain any information that is pertinent."

Gaius took another look at the trio, back at us, and said, "I think I can handle it from here. I'll send for Merlin if I require him. " After he finished saying that, I looked at Merlin, and noticed that he was concentrating very hard, and his eye were gold. I had gradually gotten used to the unnatural hue, but usually it only stayed for a fleeting moment. This time, it seems as if he had been using magic for a few minutes, which had to be hard. The gold disappeared, his pupils had gotten huge, but then he fainted.

I caught him before he fell. I picked him up, bridal style, and told Gaius, "I think he strained himself with his magic." I wasn't worried about the kids hearing; magic was legal, but had restriction (not to be used against anyone to harm them, nothing malicious. Nearly the same rules we had about weaponry,) but they still gasped.

I turned around slowly. Looking at them, I asked, "Yes?" Hermione said, "Well, it's just…all three of us can do magic. We weren't sure how tolerant you were."

I was surprised. All three? Either sorcery was becoming more popular, or something very strange was going on. I put it from my mind. Merlin comes first.

"We'll discuss this later. Gaius, can I just take him to our chambers and let him sleep? Does he need anything, like a potion?"

Gaius shook his head. "I'll check up on him tomorrow. If he wakes up before then, bring him here."

I nodded, "Goodbye, Gaius. I don't have any duties today, so if you need anything," I then took my leave.

On my way to our room, I found Gwaine and Percival. Their clothes were slightly wrinkled and Gwaine's hair was tousled. Both had flushed cheeks and swollen lips. Was…was that a /bite/ mark on Percival's neck? I just raised my eyebrows and said, "It's about time, you two." I walked away, barely holding my snickers. It was so obvious those two were meant for each other. They had been oblivious for so long…but I suppose Merlin and I were as well.

I don't encounter anyone else on the way to our room. Once I arrive, I lay him down in the center of the bed. I take of his jacket, neck scarf, shoes, and loosen his shirt. Further consideration, I decide to take of his shirt as well. I stand back, appreciating Merlin's body. He has such a nice face…his cheekbones are so sharp, I could cut myself. And his eyes…his eyes are this iridescent green color, like pools of light that are teasingly opaque. After staring at him for a few more minutes, I shake myself out of my daze and start on the work I would have otherwise out off to tomorrow.

**I'm so sorry this took so long. I'm ging on vacation for 2 weeks, so I won;t be able to update. I might put up a few one-shots, though. Also, I don't think I can update once a week. I'll try my best, though. I'm so sorry. :(**


End file.
